April Fools
by wingnutdawn
Summary: Who is the one geting pranked this year? my first attempt at a series of 100 word drabbles


**April Fools **

"You think he will get the joke?" said Minerva anxiously. "After all he doesn't have what one would call a great sense of humour if any."

"Of course he will." answered Albus and in a whisper he muttered "I hope."

"what did you just say under your breath?" asked Minerva, as she studied the Headmasters innocent look.

Albus sighed "Oh come on Minerva, every year you know I keep hoping to reach his hidden sense of humour, I'm sure he has one."

"Oh sure, where?" asked Minerva. "I think the closest thing to humour he has is his funny bone."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus had woken up to the realization that it was once again April Fools Day. The Weasley twins birthday of all days. He suspected that it was going to be one of those get Snape days, if Albus had anything to do with it. Humour especially that of the Gryffindor kind was not what he called pleasant fun.

This time though he smirked to himself as unbeknown to Albus, he got to the Weasley Twins first with a proposition of his own. They took him up on his offer as it was one deal that the twins just couldn't refuse.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

George and Fred were grinning mischievously at each other as they prepared to celebrate their birthday.

"You know I didn't think we would be helping Snape prank the Headmaster." said Fred to his twin

"I know what you mean brother of mine, I cant quite believe it myself. It is definitely a first in the annals of Hogwarts, but it is such an opportunity." said George as he put the finishing touches onto the prank. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am, lead the way."said Fred as he ushered his brother out of the common room."It'll be unexpected."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus came into the Great Hall as normal, he barely glanced at the twins who were siting innocently at the Gryffindor table after setting the prank up. Sitting down beside Minerva as usual he proceeded to eat his breakfast and was his usual snarky self. He didn't bother with drinking any of the morning pumpkin juice that was set out in front of everyone. Instead he drank a glass of water that he had disguised as pumpkin juice, and waited for the other members of the staff to drink up. He waited for the twins prank to come in effect..

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The Headmaster was puzzled as to why Snape was not reacting to the glass of pumpkin juice set before him. He had heard that the twins had a great prank to set off April Fools Day and he had so much looked forward to see what was going to happen to the potions Master this year. After all it was the one day of the year that the twins could count on not getting punishment for creating a memorable prank. He didn't know what it was exactly, just something to do with the Pumpkin juice in front of Severus Snape.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The students whispered among themselves as they waited expectantly to see what the twins had planned this year for their amusement. Each year since the twins had come to Hogwarts, interesting things had happened to the dour Potions Master on this day. The castle ghosts were floating nearby, curious themselves as to what would transpire. They watched Snape intently as he reached for his glass and drank from it. Nothing happened as he calmly kept eating his meal. The students and other members of the staff who had been expecting something spectacular to happen drank their pumpkin juice in disappointment.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

The twins were conscious of the fact that everybody felt like they had failed in their efforts to entertain the other students and staff so early in the day. The twins shrugged as they watched the staff at the Head table drinking their pumpkin juice. It wasn't long before something strange seemed to be happening. There was an eerie glow that surrounded the Head Table and mesmerized the students and ghosts who were excited to see what the mischief was, that the twins had planned for April Fools. The glowing faded away and for a brief second there was silence.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Then a ripple of laughter exploded as everyone observed everyone sitting at the Head Table, except for Snape had been transformed into a collection of multicoloured Medieval Court Jesters, complete with Hats that had bells that tinkled as they moved their heads. The hats were enchanted to stay on the wearers heads and each one matched the personality of each victim.

Severus looked over at Albus and Minerva. "I see both of you have dressed appropriately for April Fools Day." He smirked. "I would of thought that as adults, you would have stopped participating in such childish games by now."

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It may have been a twist on their usual pranking war with Snape as the normal victim but with their plan to run Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and the offer that Snape had given them, they were not going to back out, after all a deal is a deal.

The twins, satisfied that they had fulfilled their end of the bargain, knew that Snape would fulfil his end in allowing them to use some of his ingredients and create some of their remarkable pranks during the detentions that he was intending to give them throughout the rest of the school term.


End file.
